Promessas
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Ele escolheu com quem queria ficar, e ela iria provar que o amor não é egoísta, mas nem todas as histórias tem um fim previsível.


**Promessas**

**Por: Faniicat**

-

" A maior prova de amor que alguém pode dar,

é deixar o ser amado ser feliz, seja com quem for. "

Suspirou. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, não poderia se dizer que estavam sem vida, muito menos que ela era mais uma tola heroína desconsolada por seu amor. Sua história não era um conto de fadas, e seus olhos nunca ficariam sem vida. Pelo menos não enquanto aquele amor morasse dentro dela, por mais doloroso que fosse, por mais lágrimas que escorressem, os olhos dela sempre brilhariam por ele.

Encarava o nada, estava triste, nada mais que isso, nem mórbida nem melancólica, Kagome compreendia bem demais as coisas para ficar dessa maneira. Para culpar Inuyasha ou Kikyou por toda aquela dor que se encontrava dentro dela.

Afinal, a própria Kagome se propôs a isso, prometeu ficar ao lado do hanyou até quando fizesse a sua escolha. E em nenhum dia de sua vida veio a quebrar essa promessa.

O brilho das estrelas começava a ficar mais fraco pelos primeiros raios do sol que ia nascendo no horizonte, a fazendo sorrir.

" Dentro da floresta a iluminação ficava cada vez mais fraca, o sol já estava se pondo. O dia estava calmo e limpo, há muito tempo aquele grupo não tinha mais problemas. Matar Naraku foi difícil, mas um objetivo cumprido. Por mais que as dores da batalha permanecessem, isso nenhuma morte poderia apagar.

Toda a família de Sango morta, a maldição que deu fim ao pai e ao avô de Miroku, as feridas na alma de Inuyasha, nada disso seria apagado pela morte dele. Eles mesmos que iriam ter de saber como seguir em frente e superar.

Kagome olhava os olhos dourados reluzindo à luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol. Kagome colocou uma mecha dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha e observou a árvore sagrada, atrás dela, apoiou-se nela e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha.

O silêncio era incômodo, mas Inuyasha tinha dificuldades em dizer a ela o que sentia. Na verdade não queria, mas sabia que era o certo. De alguma forma, Kagome também sabia.

" Você escolheu não foi? " Kagome perguntou, o sorriso era triste, mas verdadeiro. Inuyasha não precisava de palavras quando aqueles olhos podiam responder tudo.

" Eu amo você, mas nunca poderia deixá-la. " A voz era rouca e doce. " Eu prometi a ela que ficaria com ela até o fim, não é mais por culpa ou por dívida. Eu e você, Kagome, é um sonho impossível. "

" Você não me ama, Inuyasha, você nos ama. " Ela sorriu, serena, apesar dos olhos cheios d'água e as pequenas lágrimas teimosas que desciam pouco a pouco. " Porque por mais diferente que possamos ser, de um certo modo, eu e ela somos uma só. " Inuyasha desviou os olhos para as copas das árvores, era doloroso demais ter que dizer adeus à Kagome. Mas era impossível, ela estava certa, ele amava as duas por, de algum modo, serem uma só. "

A lembrança era corrosiva, mas para Kagome, era bonita. Não poderia gravar seus últimos momentos com Inuyasha de forma triste, magoada ou injusta. Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo acabaria daquela forma.

Olhou o relógio na cômoda. Já eram cinco da manhã, daqui a pouco teria que começar a se arrumar para ir para a escola, não dormira nada a noite, mas não sentia sono. Só sentia saudade. Não aquela dor de amor desesperada, de quem perde, no fundo, sempre soube, só uma parte de Inuyasha era sua, a outra parte, sempre pertenceria a Kikyou. Como ele dissera, eles dois eram apenas um sonho.

Mas se pudesse escolher, Kagome continuaria dormindo.

Se repreendeu pelo pensamento egoísta e se desencostou da madeira, eles tinham quinhentos anos de distância entre eles e infelizmente nada apagaria isso, ela nascera numa época diferente da dele, Kagome não era a _mulher _de Inuyasha. Não foi para isso que ela nasceu.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele, se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir suas mãos acariciando seu rosto, ainda poderia ver os olhos dele. Ainda poderia sentir tudo aquilo que ele lhe causava, isso só lhe dava mais saudades.

Tirou a roupa e se meteu no chuveiro, sentindo a água que caía sobre ela relaxá-la e tirá-la de dentro de suas memórias.

No quarto vestiu a farda escolar, agora que estava no segundo ano não era mais verde, era azul marinho, prendeu os cabelos, agora até o quadril, em um rabo de cavalo alto.

" KAGOME! " Ouviu sua mãe chamando. De nada adiantava ficar remoendo seu passado com Inuyasha, já tinha mais de seis meses que havia voltado da era feudal ao seu tempo, tinha que construir uma vida lá, no seu tempo, no seu lar, e fazer a felicidade sair de quinhentos anos atrás para vir até ela.

" Bom dia, mãe. " Saldou entrando na cozinha, a mãe sorriu para ela, se sentou na mesa com a família e tomou o café da manhã.

" A mana anda estranha, nem se atrasa mais para ir para a escola, nem anda mais com o irmão cachorro. " Souta disse, com uma carinha desconfiada, Kagome sorriu para ele.

" Digamos que as coisas mudaram, irmãozinho. " Terminou de tomar café e pegou sua mochila, calçou os sapatos e foi para a escola.

Logo que alcançou os portões suas amigas a rodearam e começaram a conversar com ela, Kagome não podia reclamar, tinha uma vida ótima, sempre estivera rodeada de atenção, podia ser feliz onde estava, onde pertencia, por mais longe que essa perspectiva lhe parecesse no momento.

" Bom, vamos para sala? O sinal acabou de tocar. " Erri disse sorridente, as outras meninas sorriram também e todas seguiram juntas à sala, onde sem muita demora o professor chegou.

" Bem classe, hoje é um dia um pouquinho fora do comum, temos um aluno novo na turma e eu espero que o recepcionem muito bem. " O senhor foi até a porta e abriu. " Bem vindo à nossa escola, senhor Taisho Himura. "

Kagome levantou os olhos para encarar o novo aluno e seu sangue congelou, a respiração falhou e o coração começou a bater mais rápido, quando os olhos do garoto cruzaram com os seus.

Não que fosse nenhum hanyou de cabelos exoticamente prateados, olhos dourados e orelhas caninas inacreditavelmente fofas, não, nada disso.

Os cabelos negros eram lisos, iam só até a base da nuca, com alguns fios rebeldes e bonitos, os olhos eram de um castanho mel levemente amarelado, os mesmos traços de nariz, formato de rosto e aquele sorrisinho de canto para _ela_, Kagome sabia que era.

As memórias se embaralharam como papel durante uma tempestade de ventos.

" As mãos grandes e fortes encostaram delicadamente no rosto de Kagome, como se fosse feita de porcelana e pudesse quebrar, ou fosse desaparecer com seu toque, a pele delicada ficou quente, os olhos azuis sempre fixos nos dourados.

" Você não seria o Inuyasha que eu amo se não cumprisse a sua promessa. " Ele sorriu para ela, podia não saber ainda, mas era uma grande mulher. Tão doce e tão forte.

" Eu nunca teria conseguido nada disso sem você, Kagome. " Ela sorriu e apoiou o rosto contra a mão dela. " Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. "

" Mas não consegue vivê-la sem Kikyou. " A frase não fora rancorosa e dolorida, como seria na voz de qualquer outra pessoa, Inuyasha sorriu, só Kagome o entendia assim.

" Não, não posso. E de alguma forma, eu nunca deixarei você também. " Os rostos próximos, sentiam na pele a respiração um do outro, descompassadas. " Seja nas suas lembranças ou de alguma outra maneira que o destino venha a nos mostrar... Eu estarei sempre com você. "

O encontro de lábios foi inevitável e triste. Era aquele o 'adeus' de Inuyasha para Kagome, e Kagome para Inuyasha. Ela voltaria a era atual, voltaria para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído, e Inuyasha voltaria para Kikyou, a mulher a quem nunca deveria ter deixado.

Todo o jeito, cheio de saudades antecipadas, como se abraçaram, como os lábios se moveram uns contra os outros, com amor, e as línguas se tocaram e se uniram, e se despediram, fora surpreendentemente carinhoso.

Kagome teve a mais plena certeza, naqueles instantes, de que estavam fazendo o certo. E que o amor deles, sobreviveria para sempre.

" O que você vai fazer? " A pergunta era desnecessária, mas deixou involuntariamente os lábios de Inuyasha após o beijo, quando um apoiava a a testa na testa do outro, de olhos fechados.

" Voltar para casa. " Ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos e um sorriso. " Eu amo você Inuyasha, nada vai mudar isso. " Depois daquelas palavras, depois que ela seguiu até o poço e pulou ali, depois que ela deixou pra trás aquilo que mais amava com a única prova de que seu amor era puro e generoso, dando o seu adeus da forma mais doce e carinhosa, sem ser egoísta e sem guardar ressentimentos de nenhum dos dois, Kagome foi embora leve. Triste, mas leve. "

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e subitamente voltado a correr muito acelerado, o professor mandou que Taisho se sentasse em um lugar qualquer da sala, que por acaso do destino, era o bem atrás de Kagome.

Quando o moreno passou do lado de Kagome e os olhos se encontrarem o corpo dela ficou mole, e o sorriso no rosto dos dois era enorme.

Kagome suspirou e ele se sentou atrás dela, jogando a mochila no chão e pegando o caderno e o estojo. Antes que pudesse tentar prestar atenção na aula, Kagome sentiu um sussurro baixo ao pé do seu ouvido.

" É um prazer encontrá-la novamente, Kagome Higurashi. "

-

Hello people. Será que alguém quer me matar por ter feito o Inuyasha escolher a Kikyou? Hãããm, provávelmente. Eu sei que é uma oneshot curta e sem muito sentido, mas era uma necessidade de escrever e não era em _República _onde eu poderia escrever alguma coisa assim.

Então, aqui está a oneshot, e eu vou fazer uma capa para ela, se alguém se interessar por favor, se dirigir ao meu profile onde eu colocarei o link da foto, ok?

Beijinhos a todos, Faniicat!


End file.
